


【哈德】【HD】——游泳课

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: 现代高中AU。NC17
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Kudos: 58





	【哈德】【HD】——游泳课

7月23日  
“咳咳！”哈利呛了一大口水，从泳池里把头冒出来。他身处一个社区中心的露天泳场，上面毫无遮挡，快到正午的太阳非常耀眼。这本来是一个哈利十分喜欢的时刻。水温没有早晨那么清凉，被太阳加热得刚刚好，他可以在水中缓缓潜行，用自由式或者仰式充分享受太阳的照射。可是现在有另外一道光晃得他刺眼，尽管他戴着泳镜。因为泳池那端某个人的一头金发正在对他心里制造着奇妙的反射，让他睁不开眼睛，但又移不开视线。

那是隔壁班的德拉科.马尔福。在五分钟前来到这个社区游泳场。然而跟他一同前来的还有他的同班同学布雷斯.赞比尼。

马尔福家不是应该有私人泳池吗？赞比尼家应该也有。他们两个一起来这里游泳干嘛？哈利想。

不对。等等。你家也有。你能来别人也能来。

问题是自己一个人在家里游泳真的挺悲惨的……

这个暑假哈利过得实在无聊。妈妈和爸爸一个在医院忙碌一个在警察局忙碌，都是早出晚归的。好朋友赫敏跟罗恩一家去旅行了，本来叫上了他，但是他不想做电灯泡，而且他对罗恩妹妹金妮的热情有点招架不住。他借口说得多练习些速写就留下了。

他所读的是艺术高中。除了要攻读基本学科，他们还要花上大量的时间来学习美术技巧和艺术知识。加上因为外聘艺术家的时间安排比较紧张，综合材料课、设计课和每周一次的艺术家演讲他们几个班都会合起来一起上。抬头不见低头见，几个班里的同学都彼此认识。虽然都是和本班同学玩耍得多，但和别的班的也没有太多的隔阂。

他们当中隔着一整个水池。那边的布雷斯朝他看过来，对他挥了挥手。他也举手致意了一下。德拉科攀着池边，正在转头往这边看。夏日的大风刮过来，发出猎猎的声响，吹起了水池的一阵水波。德拉科白皙的身躯随着池水一晃一晃，他把泳镜摘开，搁在额头上，哈利发现那双眼睛正毫不掩饰地看着自己。他不确定对方是不是朝自己微微扬了扬下巴打招呼。他也想做同样的动作，但是发现自己僵住了，只好匆匆低头钻进水里。

他又有了刚才呛水的感觉。尽管他六岁就会游泳，并且熟知水性，十岁之后再也没有呛过水。

他和德拉科的关系也就是点点头，连挥手都没办法用。不过那不妨碍他们混班上课时，哈利为了能坐到离他近一点的位置而内心雀跃不已。最近的那次是上综合材料创作课时，他们就在隔壁桌。对方折的千纸鹤悠悠地飞到了他的桌上，小鹤的嘴巴还轻轻啄了一下他的手背。他看着纸鹤上面精美的折痕，想起刚才偷瞄到德拉科修长的手指在上面翻飞折叠。愣神了一会儿之后，他才惊觉应该要拾起来交还给他。哈利转头，眼睛撞入了一片浅蓝色，那双眼睛的主人接过纸鹤，浅浅一笑：“谢谢你，哈利波特。我正担心你会拆开来看。你知道我折了多久吗？”

知道，我全程看到了，你折了十三秒。等等，他记得我的名字？不对，他到底什么意思？……

看样子布雷斯是来教他游泳的。哈利能理解有一类人很难学会游泳，他们在水中容易感到紧张和不安，他自己的妈妈就是这样的。德拉科应该也是。尽管他在学校的体育课表现很棒，但是他在水中明显的手脚不协调，而且没办法抬头换气呼吸。最后布雷斯只能抓住他的手或者脚踝来让他练习。

他们是来约会的吗？

布雷斯和他挥手道别的时候，他这样想着。德拉科转头看了他一眼，这一眼有好几秒钟。然后他就转身走了，留给哈利一个颀长洁白的背影，以及一串湿漉漉的脚印。

7月24日  
第二天哈利来得有点迟，因为他实在不想看到昨天的情景。意外的是，布雷斯今天不在，他只看到了德拉科一个人。

可能是由于昨天的练习，哈利觉得他的动作变得协调了一点，可以手脚一起划动，不过还不能自如地呼吸。他试着游过深水区。阳光把水底照得很清晰，陡然变深的池底会让人感觉莫名的心慌。他看见他低头埋在水里手忙脚乱地游了过去，中途只来得及换三次气，游到深水池岸边的时候一直在大口呼吸。然后他就开始往回游。哈利朝他慢慢游了过去，想告诉他这样很容易会抽筋。谁知还没游到他身边，就看到他右手突然一僵，紧接着他的动作慌乱起来，呛了好几口水。哈利加速游过去，从他的背后托起他的腰，让他头部离开水面。他对他说：“放松点，德拉科。”还在紧张地挣扎的他听到这话之后就平静了下来。哈利用手臂环过他的腋下，抓着他另一边的肩膀，带他游回了浅水区。

“谢谢，”德拉科说，他的左手抓着水池边。“还好是你，要是惊动了救生员那可真是太丢脸了。”他还在喘气，那个声音让哈利有点分心。

“你手怎么了，抽筋了吗？”哈利看着他的右手问，那里僵硬地垂下来，让他活动起来非常不自然。

“应该是，刚才突然很痛，现在还一扯一扯的，动也动不了。”他皱着眉说。

下午的太阳也很炙热。一个阴影温柔地覆盖过来。哈利抓起德拉科无力的手，帮他把手掌蜷曲成一团，“用力握拳，”接着他把他的手臂使劲曲起来，再伸开，“然后活动手臂，把筋拉松，手就会舒服了……说起这个，你下水之前有没有做伸展的活动？”

德拉科吐了吐舌头说：“没有，我不该偷懒的。”

他的声音软软的，带点沙哑，像是刮过吉他的弦发出的那种青涩的余音，会让人不知不觉沉进去。哈利回过神来，才发现他们挨得太近了，水池的浪涌过来，差点让他撞到他身上去。他匆匆放开他的手，想要拉开距离。德拉科却重新抓住了他的手，对他说：“哈利，我看你游得很不错，再教我一下吧。”

他看我？什么时候？哈利揉着太阳穴慢慢地说：“唔，你应该先学会浮水。这样再遇到紧急的情况就可以很快放松下来，然后再想下一步怎么办。”

“啊，那个太难了。”德拉科苦恼地说。

哈利看他的表情，忍不住微笑，“但是那个很重要，比学会游泳的姿势还重要。其实很简单的，你只要在躺在水面上保持均匀的呼吸就能浮起来。”

德拉科还在踌躇，哈利拉起了他另一只手，“来，别担心，我会陪着你的。”

“好的。”

接下来的教学成果非常不错，德拉科不仅学会了浮水的诀窍，还学会了从不同状态下都能马上浮起来。开始的时候每一个步骤都是哈利在耐心地教，到后来他们就开始闹腾起来，德拉科渐渐从玩乐当中熟悉了水性。

“这让我想起了小时候，”哈利说，“你小时候没这样玩水吗？”

“嗯，爸爸妈妈都比较忙，我通常都是一个人在画画。”德拉科说。

“啊，没关系，你从现在开始也不迟。”

“你说得对，哈利。”德拉科笑了。

该走了，泳场要清人了，两人看起来都磨磨蹭蹭的。德拉科看着远处的火烧云说：“哈利，要不你下次也教我游泳吧？”

“嗯？那要不要叫上布雷斯呢？”

“布雷斯？你怎么问起他了？呃……你想找他吗？”德拉科的话听起来有点不对劲，哈利事后才尝出里面那种苦涩的味道。

“找他？不，不是啊。”哈利觉得莫名其妙，连连否认。但是这让他看起来更可疑了。

“好吧，我明白了。”德拉科说。

7月27日  
之后一连好几天哈利都没有在泳场里看见德拉科。他们最后那段话他自己越品越不对劲。该死，他不会以为自己对布雷斯有什么想法吧？他想找他解释，才吃惊地发现他连对方的电话号码都没有。他真的懊恼得要死。

这天他在泳场看到了布雷斯。开始的时候他又难过又期待，以为会看见德拉科和他一起出现。结果，他看见了他们同班同学——潘西.帕金森和他在一起。两人搂搂抱抱，一会儿咬着耳朵说话，一会儿发出喧闹的笑声，看起来像一对热恋中的情侣。

见鬼。满脑子疑问的哈利看似漫不经心地游着经过了布雷斯他们。

“Hi，这不是是哈利吗？”潘西热情地和他打招呼，“你一个人吗？要不要加入我们。”

“……谢了，”哈利很有些不能做电灯泡的自觉，而且他过来是有其他的目的。他尽量自然地问，“德拉科呢，怎么没和你们一起来？”

“噢——”潘西意味深长地感叹了一下，和布雷斯交换了一个眼神。哈利假装看不见，其实他很想钻到水里游得越远越好。还好潘西没再有什么怪异的表现，她说：“他和家里人去海边度假了。得去一个月呢。走的那天好像还挺不开心的，也不知道为什么。”

告别了潘西和布雷斯之后，他在水池里仰躺着浮水，看着天空那里被大风吹来吹去的云朵发呆。得等到开学才能再看见他了，到时也只是点点头的交情而已。

7月31日  
就这样又过了好几天。社区泳池的客流量好像越来越少，人都到哪里去了呢？哈利已经觉得这里和家里的泳池没什么两样了。无论在哪里他都形单影只。

今天又是一个没什么人的早上。哈利慢吞吞地踱步进去更衣室的时候，意外地发现德拉科正在储物柜面前，已经换好了泳裤，准备放东西进去。

两人站在更衣室的两端，一人占着一头，你看着我，我看着你。十点钟的阳光从窗外斜斜照了进来，夏日的每一天都是从这个时刻开始变得炎热。每日皆是如此，今天也不例外。

“Hi”，德拉科说。

哈利哑然，突然想不到该怎么回应，只好朝他微微扬起头点了一下。

同时他感觉心里有点气鼓鼓的。但是他也不知道自己为什么会生气。他把背包扔在长椅上，默默转过身去开始脱衣服。脱掉裤子之前，他莫名觉得对方还在身后看着他，于是只好拘谨地坐下来换泳裤。换好之后他拿着手里的号码牌寻找，谁知真是不巧极了，那个柜子刚好就在德拉科的旁边。后者正斜斜靠着柜子盯着他，雪白的皮肤在他的余光中也带着强烈的吸引力，他抿紧了嘴唇打开门，把背包和衣服放好。但是德拉科还是一动不动地在那里。他只好啪地一下关上柜门，手掌刚好撑在对方头部旁边，微微低头迎上对方的浅蓝色眼睛。

快点说Hi，然后跟他要个电话、脸书、snapchat账号或者诸如此类什么都好。

结果他说的是：

“还没学好游泳就去海边度假了？万一淹死怎么办？还有你不是要去一个月的吗？怎么才几天就回来了？”

干。我到底在讲什么？

德拉科笑着歪头说：“你也没答应要教我。你打听那么多事情，你就那么关心我？”

“我以为别人在教你。”

“没有别人，最后在教我的不是你吗？”

“嗯……”

德拉科抓住哈利的手臂，把他拉近了一点，说：“诚实点，哈利。说，你是不是想我了。”

“你在说什么……”

哈利觉得他们靠得太近了，彼此的鼻尖几乎都要碰到。他看着他粉红色的嘴唇，感觉整个人都在火烧云里飘浮。还有他手臂被抓着的那个地方开始变得酥软，这感觉逐渐蔓延全身。

“为了跟你学游泳我自己先跑回家了。我的爸爸快气死了。”

“是吗？我记得你都不敢反抗你爸爸的。”

德拉科气笑了，他眨眨蓝眼睛说，“唔，那得看看是为了谁……”

他俩的嘴唇已经挨得非常近，睫毛都低垂下来，听着对方的呼吸声。

“为了谁？”哈利的话已经只剩下了吐息，唯恐惊动了两颗跳动得过快的心。

“为了一个混蛋，他都不肯告诉我有没有想我。”德拉科低声说道。

在彼此的嘴唇触碰前，哈利轻轻说：“那个混蛋想你。”

“有多想……？”德拉科的话像是梦中的呢喃。

“时时刻刻。”

心脏一阵甜蜜的震颤。像是有无数个蜂蜜糖浆包被同时戳爆，甜腻的滋味一下子溢满了胸腔。  
两个少年嘴唇轻碰，呼吸加重。哈利变换了一个角度之后，伸出舌尖去勾勒对方的嘴唇曲线。受到蛊惑的德拉科也轻启贝齿，探出舌头与对方交缠。哈利的两只手摩挲着他的耳朵，然后向后抚去，手指深深插入了耳后那片金发，让对方和自己的吻逐渐加深。德拉科的手环过哈利的腰，去爱抚对方肌肉紧致的背部，以及起伏的脊椎。两个少年享受着他们的第一个吻。他们的上半身都未着寸缕，胸膛紧贴，肌肤的接触一下子把他们身体里的感觉点燃了。哈利的舌头开始放肆起来，吻得越来越深。他的手摸上了对方的腰，那里又细又软，他不由得捏了好几下。德拉科被掐得呻吟出声来，双腿开始轻微地扭动。哈利一条腿伸在了他的两腿之间，紧紧地压着他，隔着泳裤感受着对方的热源。他手继续下滑，揉捏着他紧实的臀部。德拉科也急切地吻着哈利，同时被对方的抚摸弄得意乱情迷。

两人都头晕目眩的时候才依依不舍地分开，鼻尖贴在一起喘气，德拉科嘟哝了一声。哈利笑了，伸手摸着他尖细的下巴，问他：“你……等下还去游泳吗？”“有点公德心，哈利。我们现在黏糊糊的。”德拉科一本正经地说道。哈利再次忍俊不禁，“哦，那可怎么办哪……”

两人一边亲吻着一边推推搡搡来到洗澡间前面，“我提议洗一下……”，德拉科抱紧他说，“你要进来吗？”

“要。”

他们亲着撞开了虚掩的门，然后牢牢锁上。德拉科圈住哈利的脖子，后者抱住他的臀部，他双腿一夹挂在了他的身上。两个人都惊讶地发现对方对自己的渴望和自己的一样多。哈利和他继续亲吻着，抱着他把他推到了靠里面的瓷砖墙上，随手打开了旁边的沐浴开关。淅沥淅沥的水声让人更加舒适和沉迷，他们身上被打得半湿，水流顺着两人的身体流到地上，哈利则顺着水流去揉弄德拉科的乳尖。德拉科敏感地把背部弓起来，但是他被紧紧地压迫在墙上，哪里也逃不去。哈利把那两点不停地玩弄，一阵阵酸麻的快感从乳首和下腹那里传来，德拉科差点叫出声，报复性地轻轻咬了一下哈利的耳垂，开始舔他的耳廓。这下轮到哈利反应强烈，他重重呼吸了几下，觉得全身的血液都集中在了下面。他手下移，把手伸进了德拉科的泳裤里，抓住了他的分身。德拉科兴奋得难以自持，没办法再舔他的耳朵，而是低声呻吟着：“哦天啊，哈利……”

哈利帮他按摩着前端敏感的地方，德拉科觉得浑身发软。在哈利开始撸动的时候，他腿软得夹不住他，从哈利身上滑了下来，背部斜倚在瓷砖墙上，下半身前拱着，被哈利抓在了手里。哈利把他的泳裤脱了下来，顺势半跪在地上，用手抓住他的腰臀的位置，然后含住了他。湿润的口腔带给德拉科前所未有的体验，他惊喘了一下，连忙抬起手臂咬住自己的手，以免自己叫出声来。哈利见状放慢了吸吮的速度，伸出舌头在口腔里舐舔铃口，含弄柱身，然后挤压口腔，细密地包裹住那里。谁知这个感觉更加致命，过了一会儿德拉科就呜咽着射了。白浊把哈利嘴巴剩下的空间都填满了，还沿着嘴角流了一些下来。他把大部分的精液都吞了下去，然后起来抱着还在高潮余韵中的德拉科。

怀里的人睫毛轻颤着大口呼吸，水漫过他的金发，流淌到他被情欲染成粉红的颈项，也倾泻在哈利的身体。他失神了好一会儿才恢复过来，侧过头，亲吻着哈利的侧脸说，“唔……你都还没进来”。哈利的呼吸变得粗重，蹭了蹭他的脸，在墙上装着沐浴露的地方按了一些出来倒在手上，然后手在他臀瓣中间打转。哈利说：“你确定在这里吗，要不我们换个地方吧……”“不要，”德拉科抱着他说，“这里挺不错的，这样我以后去游泳的时候就会想起你。”“你怎么说得好像我做完就会跑一样。”哈利皱眉说。德拉科吃吃地笑了。哈利亲了他一下，说：“德拉科，你做我的男朋友好吗？”

“我考虑一下。”德拉科吻他的脖子，笑着说。

“哦？”哈利拖长音调应了一声，然后捧起德拉科的下巴狠狠地吻住了他。他对他长久以来  
的渴望没法再压抑了，在后穴打转的手指顺势伸了一根进去做扩张。被上下夹击的德拉科鼻息加重，他艰难地伸手挤进两人紧紧相贴着的腹部，摸到了哈利早已肿胀不已的地方撸动起来，后者发出了一声闷哼，而德拉科则被手上的高温和长度惊到了，心想光看某人的天使脸孔真是想不到那么可观的尺寸。这时哈利碰到了一个让他浑身犹如被电流通过的点，他的小穴绞了一下哈利的手指，轻吟出声，再也没办法思考太多了。哈利顺着润滑的沐浴露伸进了第二根手指揉按着，德拉科感觉又怪又舒服，刚高潮过不久的前面又有要抬头的趋势。等到第三根手指的时候，他已经彻底又硬了，两人滚烫的分身紧紧贴在了一起，让他觉得心悸不已。

哈利手指退出来，把他再次抵在墙上。两人的脸短暂地分开了一下，他看见哈利的额前有几缕湿透的黑发，水流随着那里倾注下来，流过他高突的眉骨，形成了小型的瀑布。下面是深邃的眼窝，两鞠翠绿清澈的眼睛正在深深注视着他。德拉科拨去他额前的水和黑发，响亮地亲了一下他的嘴巴。他一手撑着旁边的水龙头，哈利扶起他一边的膝盖，用手臂卡住，然后用滚烫的前端抵在了他的穴口。两个人都感觉心跳加速。哈利低头看着自己慢慢进入德拉科的体内，压抑着自己的兴奋，以免被对方过于紧致的内里绞得泄出来。德拉科则忍耐着被巨刃劈开的疼痛和不适，大口呼吸着，眼睛流出了被痛觉导致的泪水。这些体验两个人以前从未有过，此刻身边的一切都不存在了一样，世界只剩下他们两人和彼此结合在一起的地方。

哈利最终紧紧地嵌入了德拉科，他们的身体再次交叠在一起，哈利难耐地听着对方在耳边急促的呼吸声，等待了一会儿开始抽送了起来。柱身不断碾压，肠肉不断绞合，细密的快感开始从连接的地方源源不断地传送过来，迫使他们想要得更多，更深。哈利擦过刚才指交时记忆中的那个点，德拉科爽得翻起了白眼，哈利干脆一只手抓着他的臀部继续往那里撞去。不一会儿德拉科的前端分泌出了爱液，滴到两人的下腹，而他后穴的肠液也开始流出来，里面更加湿润，交合的地方还隐隐传来了淫靡的水声。

在兴奋中他听到了一些声音，于是用仅存的理智喘着气低声喊着：“哈利、哈利……有人来了……唔……”果然，更衣室门外传来了脚步声，从远及近，有人进来了这个空间。两人都停下来静静听着，那个人拉开柜门，应该是在换衣服。这时他们浴室里的水声在更衣室里显得格外大声，但是德拉科大气也没敢出。哈利捂住了他的嘴巴，他睁开迷离的眼睛，看见对方狡黠的眼神，心里打了个突。果然，对方的下半身又开始动起来，刚才被迫停止的快感再次袭来的时候变得异常凶猛，德拉科差点叫出声，一声小声的呜咽被哈利的手捂得严严实实的。德拉科伸手无力地锤了他几下，可恶的某人没有停下来的意思，一边在他体内极慢地深深浅浅地抽插，一边在他耳边说：“Dray，be my boyfriend.”这个人怎么这么腹黑，德拉科气坏了又爽死了，简直要被折磨疯了。所幸外面的人换完衣服就走了，难耐的两人松了一口气。德拉科气得咬了他手一下，哈利坏笑着把手指伸到他嘴里让他含着，指腹轻轻按压着他的舌头，德拉科不自觉地舔弄起来，哈利下身又抽送起来，不一会儿就操得对方低声地哀叫连连。

哈利放下德拉科的腿，扶着他让他面对着墙，手臂屈肘压在墙上，然后掐着他的屁股又插了进去。这个姿势进入得很深，两个人发出了舒服的喟叹。哈利揉着他雪白的臀部，双手慢慢上移，抓住了他的胸开始捏起来。德拉科舒服得头皮发麻，被快感一波一波地冲击，他说：“不行了，我……哈利……哈利！”哈利也觉得快要到达极乐的境地，加快了撞击的速度。德拉科被操得射出了一股股的浊液，兴奋得脑海一团白雾，后面不停地夹紧，哈利也已经受不了了，挺动着腰又送了几下也全部射在了里面。滚烫的精液灌满了后穴，哈利紧靠着德拉科的后背，不停地吻着和轻咬着他。

“做我的男朋友吧，Dray。”哈利不折不挠地对他说。

“要是你早点拆开我的纸鹤，说不定你早就是我的男朋友了。”

“那我就当你是答应了。”

“嗯哼……”这个可恶的人还不肯给个说法，好像完全忘记了刚才给哈利操得失去了理智，体内还有对方的精液。于是哈利又按着他这样那样了一顿，直到他答应了为止。

清理完身体出来，他们决定今天还是不游泳了，因为身上满是对方的痕迹。有的吻痕在脖子上，用衣服遮都遮不住。在更衣室外面的走廊迎面遇见了布雷斯和潘西他们。布雷斯皱眉说：“德拉科，你不是说一早要过来的吗？没等到你，我们都打算要换衣服走了。”潘西则打量着他俩，然后使劲拍了布雷斯一下，开始自己咯咯笑起来。布雷斯马上就明白了怎么回事，说：“你们，天，get a room好吗？这下我没办法愉快地洗澡了！”潘西笑得更大声了。哈利脸红地拉着德拉科快走，后者和朋友们扬扬头说:“回头再联系。”

他们又走了好几步，这时哈利停下来，有点尴尬地看着德拉科。德拉科问:“怎么了？”

哈利不好意思地说:“你跟他们说完回头联系我才想起来，那个，德拉科，我还没有你的电话号码……”

两人沉默地对视了几秒之后，德拉科大笑:“不敢相信，我们还没有彼此的电话号码就……”哈利也边笑边摇头。

不过，我已经喜欢你很久了。两个人都在心里说。

这个夏天过去了，德拉科.马尔福还是没有学会游泳。幸运的是，他还有漫长的时间可以上哈利.波特的游泳课——长得能看见生命的尽头。

——Fin——


End file.
